She's Gotta Go!
by I hart Booth
Summary: Brennan spent too many hours on a plane with too many people who had to use too few bathrooms and she had to GO! oneshot BB!


**Just a side of humour to go with my BB please.**

Brennan had to go. She had to go _right now_.

"Stupid planes and their stupid delays and the stupid passengers that take up all the stupid bathrooms."

She was also irritated.

Anyone with two brain cells could tell the angry looking woman in the dangerously high healed boots was not one to be messed with. So as she hurried through the airport, resisting the urge to cross her legs, arms, fingers and eyes, most jumped out of her path and those who didn't, went down in a blaze o' glory.

She spotted the large sign over an opening on the wall with the universal sign for restroom, a round little man and woman painted white on a blue board.

"Finally."

Just when relief was (quite literally) in sight, a little girl and her brother came barreling past the good doctor. The girl tripped on an untied shoelace and Brennan jumped aside to avoid impaling her with her stilettos.

She wasn't, however, able to avoid the little girl's brother, who tripped over his sister's pink and white sneaker. He then was sent careening to the ground, splashing his soda all over the floor and across the front of Brennan's skirt.

_Great, now I look like I peed on myself._

Brennan was still staring in disgust at the wet spot when the children's mother came running up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry! Dylan! Hailey get back over to the luggage right this instant." She pointed back in the direction they'd come and the children obeyed, mumbling their apologies before sulking away.

"Please, here let me help you." The woman approached and Brennan backed up.

"No. Thank you."

"No, really I'll help." More advancing.

"And I'm really fine." More backing up.

Brennan turned and ran straight inside the bathroom, now having to pee more than ever and being chased by a mother with a guilt complex.

Thankfully, the woman didn't follow her inside.

Brennan rushed inside the very first stall to do her business, she made it. She sighed, her three week long book tour was finally over and she could go home to her lab and her apartment and Booth.

She smiled. She was definitely looking forward to _that_ part.

She stood and flushed the toilet, clumsily making her way out of the bathroom stall with her suitcase in tow.

She was washing her hands when a familiar voice resounded behind her and echoed off the midnight-blue tile walls.

"You know Bones, you didn't have to rush in here to find me. I would have met you at the gate."

Brennan whipped around to find she was sharing the bathroom with…a man. A man with his back to her standing at…a urinal.

_Oh God._

Her face turning the brightest shade of red ever seen she turned back around, gluing her eyes to the faucet as she ran her hands underneath the warm water.

"I…um, had to go."

The sound of flushing was immediately followed by Booth's presence next to her at the other sink.

"So it would seem Bones."

She turned off the water and went to get paper towels, Booth following closely.

He watched with amusement as she turned around, soaking up the scene thoughtfully.

"See something interesting?" Booth perched his hands on his hips and glanced around the room. It was small, blue and white tile on the floor and walls. Two sinks, one stall and two urinals…a pretty normal public bathroom.

"Well, I've obviously never been in the man's restroom before and I want to remember it since I may never be here again."'

"Why? It's just a bathroom."

"True, it is. But if you'll notice, there are only about a third of the facilities in this bathroom as in the women's, the women's in stereotypically colored red and this one blue. Also this design in ancient…"

Booth grabbed the scientist by her shoulders and spun her around toward him, silencing her with his lips.

He pulled away too quickly. "Shut up, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess."

"Aye aye captain." He grinned.

Brennan sighed, exasperated. "Don't call me…" Again Booth shut her up again with one of his dazzeling, mind blowing kisses.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck Feling her legs go weak, she attempted to steady herself against him. This resulted in her deepening the kiss and their tongues fought for dominance while Booth occasionally sucked on Brennan's bottom lip, causing her to moan in that way that sent him straight over the edge.

Slipping his hand up under her shirt, Booth rubbed small circles against the skin of the small of her back and she gently caressed the hair on the back of his neck. Their skin tightened with goosebumps.

When the need for air became overwhelming they pulled away, just enough to breathe.

"Missed you." Booth gasped.

"Missed you too." Their chests touched with every heave of her lungs.

He moved his hands up into her hair and closed his eyes.

"I don't think I'm going to make it back to your apartment." He ground out, already feeling like he'd be walking funny for a while.

Brennan smiled, well aware of his dilemma, since it was pressing into her leg.

"That's okay, I don't think I'll make it to your SUV."

"Well then…now what?"

Booth opened his eyes and met the mischievous glint in Brennan's. He was almost afraid to ask.

She pulled away from him, the mischief spreading from her eyes to her smile.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him along with her toward the stall. Booth's eyes widened.

"No! We can't."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Why not Booth? We're both consenting adults.I really want to, Booth! Come on."

Booth gasped and squeezed her hand, screwing his eyes shut. "That's not helping Temperance."

Brennan paused and then blushed, realizing what she'd said. "Sorry."

He looked at her again, the desire and lust and perhaps…love were passing across her eyes in turn. He couldn't deny her, not that he really wanted to in the first place.

"Just hold on a sec." Booth let go of her hand, walked to the outer door, and bent low. Brennan watched curiously as he inserted something small into the lock and wiggled it until it made a satisfactory clicking sound.

"There we go." He straightened, admiring his handiwork.

"What did you do?"

Booth faced her with a charm smile. "Black Ops works just as well to keep stuff in as it does to get stuff out."

Brennan smiled again and this time Booth couldn't stand it. He grabbed her hand and led her toward the stall and she slammed shut the door.

**_The End. Tell me what you thought pah-lease._**


End file.
